Behind the lie
by kari10
Summary: Tala and Kai have been dared to get into the two new girls panties... but it's not as easy as they thought. What happens when things start complicating and someone falls in love? TalaOc KaiOc
1. Default Chapter

**Behind the Lie...**

**Hey everybody it's me kari10 well this a new story hope you like it, by the way I just deserved half credit the other half goes to my friend velika I only own kira and velika own velika, lol. Enjoy the story!!.   
  
**~0~ = meanwhile****

**Velika Nikolaevna Lubov**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: October 17th**

**Kira Ivanovna Gurevich**

**Age: 16**

**Birthday: February 13th**

**Chapter 1**

It was first day of school, everybody ran towards the red brick two-story building across the street. Everyone except two girls, one had dark chocolate brown wavy hair that reached down four inches below her back, her long tuft almost covered her reddish-brown eyes and her pierced right eyebrow. Her eyelids were carefully delineated with black, and her lips were glossy red, but her beautiful face showed boredom. Beside her, a girl with light brown shoulder length hair with deep orange streaks and very rosy cheeks walked with the brunette, her eyes were the deepest blue ever, she looked happier. The two girls walked side by side on the pavement and entered the High School in front of them. As they entered, every single stare was directed at them. The girl with long dark hair rolled her eyes. "As if this was the first time they see new people in this stupid school." She said in an irritated voice.

            The other girl shrugged, "Maybe it is, Vel." Which was true, Sergei Petrovich Kotov Private High School didn't have many new students, unless they were juniors. But this two girls weren't, this was their last year in high school. Most of the guys checked them out and smiled or winked at them. The brunette frowned as the other just giggled. She was Kira Ivanovna Gurevich, and sixteen years old. She was wearing some tight hip huggers and a blue tank top with a cat face that said 'Simply Feline', her platform sandals made her look taller than the 5' 1'' she really was.

            "I don't know why you're all smiling and shit." Vel, or Velika, grumbled. She tossed back her hair, and that made more guys drool over her. "God, this is pathetic." Her name was Velika Nikolaevna Lubov, and she was sixteen, soon to be seventeen. She let out a frustrated groan as a guy whistled at her; she immediately tugged at her red tabled skirt. "Nice day to wear a skirt." She said, sarcasm dripping over her voice.

            "Oh, shut up already... that looks great on you, you know I'd kill to have those legs!" Kira looked over at Velika who was muttering stuff under her breath. "I also like your shirt, by the way." She looked at the other girl's shirt; it was black and had a silver skull in it with the words 'Eternal'.

            "Thanks..." the red eyed said. 

            Kira looked at Velika, "Should we look for the principal's office? We were told to go there to gather our schedule."

            The other girl shrugged, "I guess."

            Both of the girls continued walking through the hall, every pair of eyes followed all of their movements... including a pair of russet eyes and turquoise eyes. The russet eyes belonged to a boy with grayish blue hair, he had on a pair of jeans and a white cotton t-shirt that had a name tag that said 'Hello, I'm drunk', he was resting his side against the lockers and had his arms crossed over his chest. The other pair of eyes belonged to a boy with spiky red hair; he was also wearing dark blue jeans and a black shirt. "My, my, my... what do we have here?" The first boy asked.

            The redhead smirked. "Nice legs... wonder what's up there." He said checking Velika up and down; meanwhile the other boy was doing the exact same thing with Kira. "Shall we?" He turned to his friend.

            "Oh, I think we shall." Both boys smiled wickedly and started following the other two.

            "There at it again, aren't they?" A boy with golden hair turned to look at the two boys following the new students.

            "Yeah, as always... a whole childhood growing up with those two and you still doubt it, Max?" A guy with blue hair turned to look at the direction as the blonde was.

            The blonde shrugged. "Anyway... if they try to do what I think they'll try to do, I don't think they'll achieve it."

            His friend turned to look at him, "What ya mean?"

            "I mean, Tyson, that those girls won't fall easily to their charm... there's just... something about them. Yep, I don't think they'll fall so easily to the tramp." Max turned again and met a pair of dark eyes.

            "What do you suggest?" Tyson looked at his friend. Max started smiling evilly and kept looking into Tyson's eyes, soon, the other boy started smiling like him and suddenly nodded. "When?"

            "Later... we first have to see how the girls are." Max and Tyson looked at the retreating forms of Velika, Kira and the two boys, an idea already forming in his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  


            Pam! A door smashed open and Velika walked out holding a piece of paper in her hand, all the students nearby looked over to the principal's door alarmed. "What kind of schedule is this? 'Heat and Electromagnetism' as first period and 'Integral Calculus' next? I don't even know what 'Heat and Electromagnetism' means! And only ten minutes in between each class? Be dammed this school!" She angrily stuffed the paper inside her black and grey backpack.

            "Calm down, Vel, it's only for a year." Kira tried to make her feel better; she took out a carpet and neatly placed her schedule inside, then into her blue backpack.

            "Oh, great... just a year... and I thought it would be a long time." She said sarcastically and walked through the hall, Kira just beside her as she smiled and shook her head.

            "Well, the year does seem to go very fast here..." A male voice said right behind the dark haired.

            She stopped on her tracks and turned around to see a muscular chest; she raised her head and met a pair of turquoise eyes. She lifted both of her eyebrows in dull confusion as she took in the face of the smirking redhead in front of her. Her auburn eyes moved to the boy who was right next to the redhead, looking at Kira intensely, and her eyebrows lifted up higher, if possible. Her eyes came back to the boy, who was still staring at her. "Really? Well, thanks for the news." She said sarcastically.

  
~0~         
  


            The boy with blue-grey hair kept looking into Kira's blue orbs. "Hey."

            "Hi." She whispered, as she stared back at his maroon eyes in trance.

            The boy frowned... there was something about her... "Do we... know each other?" He asked seriously, still looking right into her eyes.

            Kira looked confused, "I don't think so... but we can..." She smiled up at him, he did the same.  
  


~0~  
  


            Velika rolled her eyes and turned around to leave but was stopped by a hand holding her wrist, she turned around and glared at the hand holding her in place, then turned to glare into the boy's eyes. "What?" She snapped.

            He looked perplexed, he had never been snapped at like that before... she intrigued him, indeed. "You're new, aren't you? I haven't seen this pair of legs around here before..."

            "Oh, that's nice..." She said monotonously, checking him out, then looked again into his eyes and snorted. He blinked a couple of times, confused at the girl in front of him. She had had about enough, so she freed herself of his grasp.

            The boy was taken aback, but shook it off. "I believe I didn't catch your name."

            "That's because I didn't gave it to you." She stated as a matter of a fact.

  
~0~  
  


            "That's great..." the boy closed in and whispered against her ear. "What is it?"

            Kira sucked in her breath at his sudden action, and almost forgot how to think properly. "What is what?"

            He chuckled slightly at the girl in front of him, her breath had quickened considerably and she had some trouble articulating words. "What's your name?"

            "It's..."

  
~0~  
  


            "Then, would you tell me?" The guy took a step closer.

            "No." Velika settled calmly.

            He closed up so much that their noses almost touched. "Tell me."

            She looked up into his eyes and stated firmly. "I really don't have time for this. Kira, let's go."

  
~0~  
  


            Kira was about to give away her name to the brown eyed stranger in front of her when she heard Velika call her. "Let's go." The dark haired repeated.

            "But Vel..." Kira started but was interrupted by the taller girl.

            "You wanna stay? Then stay.., see you in first period." Velika turned around and left the two boys alone with Kira.

            Kira turned around to the boys. "You've gotta excuse her... she's... somewhat skeptical when it comes to meeting new people. By the way, I'm Kira Gurevich."

            "Kira... that' a beautiful name. Mine's Kai Hiwatari." The guy with bluish-grey hair smiled at her. Kira soon turned to face the redhead.

            "Tala Paulisevich... what's her name?" He said nodding to the withdrawing figure of the dark haired beauty.

            "Oh..." Kira looked over her shoulder to Vel, "she's Velika... Velika Lubov."

            "Velika, huh?" Tala kept looking where the brunette's body was just a moment ago. "How do you know each other, anyway?"

            "Oh, I'm her cousin, once removed. My dad and her mom are cousins." Kira's face shadowed as she mentioned her father.

            Both boys looked at her confused at her, then at each other. Kai asked carefully. "Hey... you ok?"

            "Yeah... I'm fine..." She smiled weakly at them, a moment later the school bell rang. "Oh, God... I don't wanna be late! I must have gone with Velika, I still have to find the classroom!"

            "We'll help you..." Tala smiled slyly. "What's your room?"

            "Oh! 205... Heat and Electromagnetism..." Kira responded as she took out her schedule.

            "No shit! That's _our room too!" Kai exclaimed. "It seems we're gonna be classmates for the rest of the year." Tala and Kai look at each other something tell them this wasn't going to be a bad year, or at least not that bad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

  
            Classes seems to pass really quickly, most of all because they were only introductions... you know basic stuff... the teacher introduce himself... bla, bla, bla. Computer Lab was their last class they were just waiting to hear the bell ran.  
            "Well class, see you tomorrow." The teacher said to the class but when he look up the students were already rushing out of the classroom. "What's wrong with students nowadays... first day of school and they're already in a hurry."

            "Finally, I thought it would never end..." Velika said as she kept walking. Kira, who was walking right next to her, just shook her head. Computer Lab was her favorite, she just loved computers. She remembered that day when she hacked the teacher's computer and changed her grade so she wouldn't get a red number in math. Oh, how she hated math.

            "Kira!"

            She snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh? What? What?" 

            "Gees... are you daydreaming again?" She asked her.

            "Nop... I was just remembering that time when I changed my math note." She smirked.

            Velika smirked too, and looked at the shorter girl. "Yeah... that _was_ funny! I'm surprised the teacher never found out about that one." She laughed as she remembered that what Kira did saved her from summer school.

            "Me too." She smiled at Vel and opened her locker.

            "Well... were have I heard that changing notes is against the rules?" A familiar voice said behind her.

            "Who would've thought you were bad girls." Another voice said. They turned around to be face to face with Tala and Kai.

            "You'd be surprised." Velika replied in a bored tone and went back to her locker.

            "So we meet again... Velika." Tala said looking at her.

            "Nah... really?" Vel answer in a sarcastic voice, then she turned around. "Hey... how the hell do you know my name?"

            "Gees... no need to be rude... oh, and Kira told us." Kai just rolled his eyes, Velika glared at Kira who acted as if she didn't have a clue. "Anyway what are you girls going to do today" He asked looking into Kira eyes.

            Vel and Kira exchanged looks. "Why would _you_ want to know?" Vel asked frowning at them.

            "Oh just curious... and if both of you have nothing to do, then maybe we can hang around." Kai shrugged.

            "So?" Tala asked them.

            "Well... I don't know about Velika, but I have plans with mom…" Kira looked at her cousin.

            "Oh... well, I also have… other things to do… more important of course." Velika turned around and looked at herself in a mirrow she just placed on her locker and fixed her hair.

            "You do?" Kira asked her confused.

            Velika glared at the other girl "Oh _yes I __do!"_

            "...Oh, righttt." Kira just managed to said, but soon felt someone was watching her and turned around to find Kai staring at her…

            "I don't believe you...what do you have to do?" Tala asked her as she turned around.

            "Well... I... I-I have to-to... eat! Yeah, eat! With... um... my... aunt! Yeah! It's a family thing... right Kira?" Kira who was lost in a deep marron space turned around to face her cousin, breaking visual contact with Kai, who only smirked.

            "What?" She asks.

            "That I'm going to eat with you and your mom" She pleaded Kira with her eyes.

            "Um... yeah" She answered and nodded.

            "Well, then I guess we'll leave it for another day... maybe tomorrow" Tala said.

            "Come on, man" Kai said.

            "If I say yes would you please leave me alone?" Both guys nodded and, she sighed. "Ok, then... but I know I'll regret this!"

            "You won't." Tala stated.

            "Oh, sure I won't." Her voice sounded bored and exasperated.

            "Yeah... we'll see you." Kira and Vel watched them leave.

            "Thank god, they're gone, right Kira? Now I just have to come up with a good excuse for not going out with him tomorrow." Vel looked at her cousin, she was daydreaming she could tell. "Please, _don't_ tell me you like that blue headed guy..." She said somewhat annoyed. Her eyes widened in shock when she didn't answer. "You _do_!"

            "Well... he's not bad looking but I don't like him." was Kira's answer.

            "Yeah sure, whatever... come on or you're mom will kill you if you're late."  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
            "Mom! I'm home!" Kira said as she enters her house, Velika just right behind her. The house was little quiet as usual, but the two girls could smell food and some noise coming from the kitchen.

            "Hi hunny, how was your first day!" Her mother said coming out from the kitchen.  
            "It was... ok." She said.

            Kira's mom wiped her hands on a cloth and looked up at her niece and smiled. "Oh, hi Vel!" 

            "Hi Aunt Kat." She smiled back at her.

            "The food's almost ready, and the guest will arrive soon..." Kat said entering the kitchen.

            "So...mom who's coming?" she exchanged look with Velika who shrugged back at her, her mom what so excited that she wanted everything to be clean and in order.

            "Hunny, do you remember when we live here years ago?" Her mother asked her.

            "Yeah... so what?" 

            "Well, do you remember that friend of mine who lived next door, she and I were so close until your father was promoted and that stuff... well you see, it turns out that she still lives next door, so she's coming to have lunch." Her mother smiled.

            "That's nice mom, good for you." She kind of smiled to her mom... at least she'll have something to do.

            DING DONG...

            The bell rang; Kat went right away to open the door.

            "Martha, good to see you!" Kat said as soon as she saw her friend in the door, she could see to young and handsome boys standing behind her. "My... and who are these handsome young mans." Kat asked.

            "Oh! This is my son Kai, and his friend from school: Tala... I hope you don't mine but..." Martha began with the explanation. 

            "Oh no, it ok... same goes with Kira and her cousin." Kat said.

            _Kira??....could it be... _Kai thought and then frowned.

            "Please, come in..." Katherine and the rest entered the house, to the living room, were two girls were sitting on a couch. "Um, this Kira, my daughter but I'm sure you remember her, don't you Kai? And Velika, my niece."

            The two girls looked up and saw two familiar faces. "I want to die." Velika slowly whispered as she looked at Tala and Kai in front of her, standing beside her aunt Katherine and another lady. Kira was looking at them, her mouth hanging open, she looked at her mother. "Um, we've met before, mom... he's in my classroom."

            "Have you really?" Katherine asked surprised.

            "I'm afraid she's right, aunt Kat." Velika made a face of discomfort.

            "You must be Kira, I haven't seen you since you were a little girl." Martha walked to Velika and grabbed her cheeks.

            "Um... wrong girl... _she's Kira." Vel managed to say as she pointed at her cousin._

            "Oh, sorry... Kira, you've grown so much!" She let go only to grab Kira's cheeks.

            Velika rubbed her cheeks and looked at the other girl, then felt someone sat next to her on the couch. She rolled her eyes. "How is it that only by having to look at you I get all worked up?"

            He ignored her and said as if she hadn't talked at all. "Hello, I must say I am surprised..."

            "And I'm irritated. I never thought I'd say this but I prefer to go home. See ya later Kira, aunt Kat!" She got off the couch and started going towards the door, but her aunt was glaring at her, she turned around and sat back down on the couch, she sighed.

            "That's better, Velika... it's rude to walk away so early... we haven't even had supper yet." Katherine glared at Velika.

            "Oh, Kai..." Martha called to his son, who finally stopped looking at Kira. "Since we're neighbors and you both go to the same school, you'll give her a ride to school everyday!" Kai opened his mouth to complain but before any words left him, her mother turned around. "It's settled, then." Martha walked away with Katherine into the kitchen, leaving the four teenagers alone.

            Kira turned sharply to look at her cousin. "You were going to leave me alone..."

            "Oh, and you would be _so mad at me, wouldn't you? Admit it; you wouldn't have really cared..." The dark haired crossed her arms and sank into the couch. Tala was about to speak to her but she cut him off. "You utter a single sound and I'll rip your tongue out... I don't care my aunt is in the next room." Tala closed his mouth and frowned at her. __What the hell is her problem?_

            "Now I remember you!" Kai screamed as he pointed at Kira. He walked up to her and looked straight into her blue eyes. "You were the brat who dressed me up as a woman and made me play tea party!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's all R/R people Chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Behind the lie 2

**Behind the lie**

**Chapter 2**

**Hey everybody it's me kari10 well this a new story hope you like it, by the way I just deserved half credit the other half goes to my friend Velika, I only own Kira and Velika owns Velika, lol. Enjoy the story!!. Oh, by the way, this story is _not like Xans... not at all, so just keep reading, we have a big plot coming up.  
  
_**~0~ = meanwhile ****

  
~~~~~~~~~~

Tala looked at his friend then to the girl with orange streaks, then back to Kai. Then he broke into hysterical laughs. "Ha, ha, ha! I remember too! Yeah! Max, Tyson, Rei and I walked into the garden and there were _you! Ha, ha, ha! All dressed up, and with a big hat on your head that had an enormous flower! Ha, ha, ha! That was a great sight."_

As soon as Tala explain what happened, Velika broke into hysterical laughs too, while Kira look towards Tala, then to Kai she didn't know what they we're talking about. "What? Um…are you sure it was me?" 

            "Of Course I'm sure!! First, you were the only female friend we had!, Second, you're still the damn same brat, blue deep eyes, light brown shoulder length hair with natural deep orange streaks, and…" he paused.

Tala look at him then laugh again, and added for him, "And still cute, Kai?"

            "I wasn't going to said that!!" He screams to his friend who just continues to laugh, which make him even madder. "Um… I think I remember we all went to the same school and you and Tala always came to my house... and if you didn't then I went to yours. And every Friday the rest of the guys used to come and we watch a movie... am I right?"  

            "Yep, back then we were close..." Tala said.

"Ha, ha, ha! I can already picture you dressed as a girl with a big ugly hat! Ha, ha!" Vel said cleaning some tears that fell from her eyes.

"Well _DON'T_ picture it" Kai screamed, Kira could tell that he was still mad.

"Man, come on... it was funny." Tala looked at him.

            "Not when you're the one in a dress!" He pouted crossing his arms, but their little conversation was over when Martha came in. 

"Kids lunch's ready." She look at Tala and Velika, then to Kai and frowned. "What's going on?"

            "Oh, nothing Mrs. Hiwatari, we're just remembering some things from the past... ha-ha, right K-man?" Tala said looking at a furious Kai.

"Yeah whatever, let's go." was all he managed to said.

"Gees, to think you were evil when you were little..." Vel smirked to her cousin as she followed the other two boys.

"I wasn't, he agreed to play!" Kira argued. 

Soon they reached the dinning room and began eating, but it was a little uncomfortable for everyone... mostly to Kira and Kai. Kira somehow could feel the cold stare Kai was giving her. On the other hand, her mother and Mrs. Hiwatari just kept talking about when they were little, and catching up with all the latest news. And what was worse... Tala and Vel just kept asking more about stories when they were little.

            "You never told me that man!" Tala said looking at Kai.

"Well maybe I didn't want to!!" Was only Kai's answer.

Velika kept laughing at some stuff Tala had said about them when they were only kids. "Ha, ha! You're kidding! I almost feel as if I'm starting to like you all!"

Tala looked over at her and said, "You are?"

            "Not really..." She shook her head looking at his face. Tala frowned at her, and she was feeling a little awkward. Suddenly her cell phone rang, she reached her purse and answered. "Hello? Oh... hey. I'm at Kira's... um, having supper? ...'Cuz I wanted to... oh, really? Home at six? No... I'll be back whenever I want to. ...'Honey'? Who the hell are you trying to impress? ...Whatever, I've gotta go, bye." She said in a bored voice and ended the call, cutting off her conversation... if you can call that a conversation.

            "Who was it?" Kira asked looking at her cousin, who stuffed her cell phone in her purse.

            "My dad..." She said as if it was no big deal. "He wanted me to be at home by six... as if I wanna catch dinner with that hag that lives in my house."

            "Oh, I know what you mean." Kira looked sympathetically at Velika, who smiled weakly at her.

            Kai and Tala looked confused at the two cousins, not knowing exactly what they were talking about, but they shrug it off.

            To everyone's relief, and when I say everyone I mean Kira, Kai, Vel and Tala, the little meeting soon ended and with it another day, the guests soon left not before and Martha made Kai kiss Kira on her cheek and Tala's failed attempt to kiss Velika good-bye. You could feel less pressure on the air. "Finally, thank God! They're gone." The dark haired looked to her cousin and sighed, "What now?"

"I just can't believe he's not over it! We were five, it's been years since! How can he even remember??!! _It's just crazy!!_" Kira half-yelled, the taller girl just looked at her with wide eyes.

"Life _is_ crazy... well... whatever, I think I'll drive around, then go home, not that I really want to, but anyways... see you tomorrow." Vel said goodbye as she headed for the door just to hear "If I live!" She just chuckled... now _that was something she didn't know at all._

~~~~~~~~~~

Velika's alarm clock began to rang, she reached for it and threw it across her room; the purple clock hit her black leather puff on the other side of the room. She sat up on her bed and looked around; she brought her hand to her head and rubbed her eyes as she yawned. Her hand then went to her hair and passed her fingers through it, and then she stretched and got of her bed.

            She went to her bathroom and turned on the shower. She undressed herself as vapor started filling the room. She took a quick bath and tied a towel around her body as she stepped out. She dried herself and dressed herself with a pair of ragged jeans and a black tank top, she looked around her room for her black Converse. She brushed her hair and tied it up in a high pony tail. Her make-up consisted in purple eye shadow and red blood gloss.

            She exited her enormous bedroom and went downstairs. She entered the kitchen and opened the fridge's door and took out an apple, she made herself some coffee and grabbed a piece of toast. She began to drink her coffee and eat her toast, when a man in his early forties entered the kitchen. "Hello, darling." The man spoke.

            She just grunted and muttered a 'hello'. The man looked at her, "Answer loud and clear, Velika."

            "Hello, father, did you sleep well?" She rolled her eyes, luckily he didn't catch her.

            "In fact I did, thank you for asking. How about you, did you sleep well?" He made his coffee too, and grabbed a muffin out of the bakery tray.

            "I slept." Velika finished her toast and stood up.

            "If you wait for a few minutes, Charlotta will make us both breakfast."

            Velika cringed at the women's name and hurried to drink all her coffee. "_No!_ I mean, no thanks, don't wanna be late." She took her apple with her as she exited the room. _As if I wanna die of food poisoning, if I ever give her a chance she'll gladly kill me._

            Her father frowned lightly at her. "I do not like that language, Velika... speak correctly."

            "Whatever." She grabbed her backpack which was in the hall next to the main door.

            "Nicolai! Do you want me to cook you something?" The high-pitched annoying voice of Charlotta Lewis rang in Velika's ears and she exited her house as fast as she could.

She sighed, God, she hated that woman! She walked in the large road inside her father's manor passing a lot of expensive and extravagant cars to the where a red jeep was parked; she hopped in and turned on the engine. She thanked God for her car, if not, it would take her hours to walk to school, even though her father wanted her to drive a more expensive car, she refused and drove this jeep that was a gift from a very especial person for her. She drove around the huge fountain and out of the manor's gate and sped away to her school.

~~~~~~~~~~

Kira got up a little slothful, another day of school... she went straight to the bathroom to take a shower, and a little while later she was ready. "Hunny you're going to be late!" her mom yelled from downstairs. She looks once more in the mirror before grabbing her school bag and closed the door behind her.

            "I'm not going to be late mom, well, see you later." She said and grabbed her jacket walking straight to the door. "Hunny are you going to wait for Kai?" her mother asked, well actually, more than asked she ordered.

            "If I do wait for him maybe I'll be late, besides, I can walk like I always do." She really didn't want Kai to drive her to school, she knew very well from his face yesterday that he was really pissed off and she prefer not to go near him at all. She said goodbye to her mother and began her way to school.

Kira keep walking but her mind was elsewhere. _Why do I always have to walk? Damn... I wish my mom could already buy me a car... a nice one, maybe in blue or red. A convertible will do well... right now anything will do, but I prefer something that isn't ugly, whatever... But I still can't believe Kai is still angry because of that! Gees it was just a game. Great, I've just moved back here and I already have problems._

But her thoughts were interrupted by a car honk; she turned around just to find an awesome car: a black convertible with flames all over the car, and the one who was driving it was... no other than Kai...

            "You?" Kira asked.

            "Hey what's your problem?" Kai asked clearly pissed off.

            "My problem? What's yours?" 

            "Don't tell me you forgot about that little arrangement our mothers made, now get in the damn car." He order, Kira look at him. "No thanks."

            "What?" he asks again.

"I said no thanks, look at you, you're all pissed off! Besides I always walk to school and I prefer to walk than to be in a car with a person who's mad at me for something that's so stupid that I didn't even remember!" She said still looking a Kai, who removed his sun glasses and glared at Kira. "You... _fine! Besides it's not like I want to pick you up, anyway. Have it your way."_

And with that he continued his way, Kira just look as the car sped away. Soon it was out of her view. Kai wondered if he should go back... well, damn no, he prefers his mother's lecture right now than going back. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Velika was driving near her cousin's house, it was the way to school, but today she wasn't going to pick her up, since Kai's mother made an agreement that Kai should pick Kira up everyday. She sighed, that boy and his flame haired friend really got on her nerves, but what could she do about it?

            She had already passed her cousin's house, when out of the corner of her eyes she saw Kira walking on the street, she honked twice and the girl with orange highlights screamed. "I already told you, Kai, I _don't _wanna ride with you!"

            "Tough luck, babe... I'm not Kai." Kira turned around and met the smirking face of her cousin. "Need a ride?"

            "Oh, thank God, it's you Vel." Kira sighed relieved as she climbed up the passenger's seat next to the older girl.

            The dark haired smirk turned into a frown. "What happened?"

            "Oh, well... Kai was being a jerk, so I told him I wasn't going to ride along with someone who was pissed off at me." Kira fastened her seatbelt as Velika started driving again.

            "Lemme guess," she turned to look at her cousin, "he's still sore about what you did to him when you were kids?"

            "I didn't do anything! He agreed to play with me!" She protested.

            "Sure he did." Vel smiled and turned on her stereo and plugged a CD in it, and moved her head in rhythm of Rufio's "White Lights" music. Kira shook her head and sighed listening to the music.

~~~~~~~~~~

Velika parked her jeep in the school's parking lot and stepped out, Kira did the same and both started walking to the entrance. When they reached to their respective lockers, they opened then and started getting out the books they needed for first period. When Velika was about to reach again to grab her calculator a hand slammed shut her locker, she yelped and glared at the owner of the hand. "Why the hell did you do that for?"

            "To get your attention, isn't that obvious?" Tala leaned closer to her face.

            "Yeah, well, whatever. You're blocking my way." She pushed away Tala's hand and opened her locker again, and hit the red-haired right in the nose.

            "Aah! Why the hell did you do that for?" He clutched his nose with both hands.

            "To get my calculator, isn't that obvious?" She smirked up at him, but when he saw him in so much pain she bit her lower lip, and reached out a hand to touch him. Tala rose his glace at what he looked at took him off guard, Velika's face showed worry as she looked at his turquoise orbs. "Hey, are you alright? I'm sorry."

            "Um, yeah, I think so..." He looked unbelievably at her.

            "Good." She straightened herself. "Never get in my way again, see what happens."

            "Hello, Tala."

            He turned to his side and looked at Kira's face. "Hey... where's Kai?"

            She seemed disturbed at this. "I have no idea, and I really couldn't care less!"

            Tala blinked a couple of times at her sudden outburst; Velika closed up to him and whispered in his ear. "Um, apparently Kai's still pissed off at Kira for dressing him as a girl, and he was grumpy and she refused to get into a car with somebody who was mad at her."

            "He _voluntarily agreed to dress up!" Kira argued._

            "I did _not!" Kai appeared behind Kira, making her jump in surprise. He chuckled at her for a second, and then frowned again. "Anyway, how did you get here so early? I thought it would probably take you a couple of minutes more to arrive here."_

            "Some one gave me a ride." Kira simply said as she closed her locker.

            "Oh, some one gave you a ride... but you refused to have a ride in my car to school. What is so special about this person who drove you to school that you accepted his offer over me?" Kai said annoyed.

            "This some one happens to be her cousin." Velika answered boringly.

            "Oh." Kai looked at her and Tala for the first time in the morning. "Hey." Kai said; Velika nodded at him while his friend paddled his back once.

            "Plus, she wasn't angry at me... which you obviously were." Kira sniffed with indignity. 

            Velika sweat-dropped and turned around to look at herself in her mirror that was inside her locker. Tala looked at her back and something caught his eye. In her right high-back was a medium size tattoo of a nude fairy sitting in the ground with her knees against her chest, her arms hugging her knees, her dark hair hiding her face and had beautiful purple-pink butterfly wings. In the back was the shadow of what seemed to be a dragon. He reached a hand and touched it, carefully following the outline of the fairy with the tip of his index finger. As soon as Velika felt a hand on her back, more accurately, on her tattoo, she turned around and lifted an eyebrow at the boy behind her, who was watching intently her high back. "What are you doing?"

            He didn't reply, but continued gazing at the tattoo and carefully following its contour. "What is this?" he asked her, his eyes never leaving the fairy and the dragon.

            She rolled her eyes. "It's called a tattoo; you know... they draw in your skin with a needle full of ink, it hurts as hell when they break your skin to be able to make it permanent..."

            "I know what it is." He finally looked up at her, rather annoyed. "What I meant was what does it mean?"

            She looked up surprised at him, "Does it have to mean anything? Kira's also have one."

            Kai looked at Kira surprised. "You do?"

            "Yeah, it's in her left shoulder, a blue dragonfly." She waved her hand in sing of indifference, obviously not noticing that Kira wasn't so happy about the little bit of information she just set free.

She glared at her cousin. "Thanks a lot, Vel."

            Velika shrugged, "They'd have found out sooner or later, one way or another. Plus, you owe it to me... you told them my name when I obviously didn't wanted to tell them." In that instant, the bell rang and she started walking to her classroom, Kira right behind her.

            Tala and Kai stood dumbstruck at the information they'd just received. "Man, that's hot." The red-head looked at his friend, who only nodded and walked in the same direction the two cousins had, Tala smiled and followed as well.

~~~~~~~~~~

Classes went very fast, and soon the bell rang indicating that it was recess time. While Kira and Vel decided to get something to eat. Kai and Tala went with their other friends... yep, their childhood friends. Tyson, a guy with blue hair and a red and blue hat, Max, a guy with blond hair and blue eyes, and last one Rei, a guy with black long hair in a ponytail with yellow golden eyes. They where sitting on a bench outside the school's cafeteria. 

            "Hey what's up you two, haven't seen you in days!" Rei said.  
            "Chill man, it's only been two." Tala said as they arrived to their destination.  
            "So... watcha think 'bout the new girls, cute huh?" Tyson said and look at his friends who only smirked then looked to Tala and Kai waiting their answers.

            "Nope... not cute" Tala answered which surprised the guys.  
            "HOT!" Both Tala and Kai said 

            "Oh yeah..." Tyson said; he looked to Max and Rei who gave an approval look.

"Well, I don't think you will get too far with them." Rei continued.

            "What's your point?" Kai asked, almost demanded.

"Come on, man we know each other very well... and we know you two are just players." Max said as he played with a small rubber ball that he had in his hands.

"Well excuse us for enjoying our life." Tala answered getting a little irritated with the conversation.

            "Whatever..." Rei said, while Tyson smirked "Heh, I bet you guys that you won't even get to see what's under those girls' panties..." Tyson said while Rei and Max only managed to say "Yeah".

            "Is that a bet, Granger?" Kai asked clenching his fists.

            "Hell yeah! I bet you two won't be able to have sex with those two chicks." Tyson said and looked at Tala then at Kai. "Well??"

            "You're on! I'll get Vel and Kai-" Tala was about to complete his sentence when Kai said "I'm not in."

            "WHAT???" Everybody looked at him wide-eyed. "Like hell I want to have sex with that brat." Kai said anger filled his voice. 

            "Afraid, Hiwatari?" Rei smirked at his friend.

"Whatever, I'm not in." Kai said.

            "Come on, man, get over that joke already!! It's a bet, not only money is in game, but the fact that we can humiliate these guys and an, 'I own you' and come on!!" Tala said

            "Are you crazy? We're talking about Kira!!! Not in million years!" Kai said. Tyson, Max and Rei looked at Kai confused.

            "Kira?? You mean Kira as in Kira Guverich, our childhood friend?" Max dropped his rubber ball to the ground.  
            "Yeah, that Kira... remember the little girl who lived next Kai's house and the tea party we found Kai in? Well, he's still mad about it." Tala explained, while everybody tried to remember that so called incident. 

~~~~Flashback~~~~

_"Hunny, Kai's here!!" Kat, Kira's mother yelled from down stairs. "Coming, mommy!" A five year-old Kira yelled from her room, soon she find herself downstairs._

_            "Hey!" She greeted Kai.  
            "Hey!" A six year-old Kai replied, smiling back at the little girl._

_"Hey you two, be good and go play something, I'm going to work... Kira your mom's in the kitchen with Kai's mother, be good okay?" Her dad padded her on the head.   
            "Wokey daddy, bye-bye!!" Kira said as soon as her father was out of view, she and kai ran upstairs into kira's room and closed the door, Kira walked to her room and sat down in her bed while Kai was standing up leaning against the walk with his arms crossed. "So watcha wanna do?" Kira asked him._

_"Don't know" Kai shrugged.  
After 5 minutes of not knowing what to do…._

_            "Hey!! I have and idea" Kira said standing up and looking all happy at Kai.  
            "And what's that idea?" Kai asked not sure what was on Kira's mind._

_"We can play tea party!" She beamed, just as she finished talking Kai was already freaked out.  
            "No way!!! I'm not playing that!, that's….that's girl stuff" He said._

_"Oww... Kai plewis... plewis... just this once... plewis!" She said in her baby voice and put her best puppy eyes. Kai didn't have other choice._

_He sighed, defeated.  "Fine... just this once" He said. "Just don't ever think of dressing me up as a girl!!" He said but as he finished those words Kira's face lightened up. "What a great idea!!!! You can use one of my dresses, yeah!!" _

_Hours later..._

_Kai and Kira were playing tea party in her room, for Kira, playing tea party with Kai was the best, but he didn't seem to be that happy at all. It was then that Kira's mom began calling her, but she didn't hear what her mom said.  
            "Wasn't your mom calling for you?" Kai asked her.  
            "Mhh...I think... I'll go check!" But as Kira spoke, the door of her room suddenly opened. Tala, Tyson, Rei and Max were standing there, speechless. The view was a little odd; there was a little table... with little cups and kettles... the stuff girl's use for their tea parties and... Kai was sitting in a little chair with a pink dress... and a big ugly hat that had a big flower in the middle. All four boys just burst out into a hysterical laugh. Kira didn't understand why where they laughing but before she could ask Kai looked sharply at her and his eyes narrowed into slits._

_            "You little... You planned this, didn't ya?!!!" Kai yelled which scared Kira._

_ "I didn't!!" Was all she managed to say before Kai started yelling again.  
            "I don't believe it!! Let's get something straight, I HATE YOU!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS KIRA!!" He yelled so loud that Kira was petrified, but didn't say a word. By that time Tala and the rest were quiet._

_"Hey, Kai...calm down, it wasn't her fault... stop it, you're scaring her..." Tala stared a little frightened of his friend._

_"I DON'T CARE!!" Were kai last words before he ripped the dress of himself and stormed out the door._

~~~~End Flashback~~~~

            "Oh... _that joke..." Rei said and look to Tyson and the rest and they all started to laugh again. Tala just shook his head._

"Will you stop it?!" Kai yelled.

            "Sorry" The four boys replied in chorus. 

            "So... what you're saying is... you're so chicken that you're backing out?" Tyson said, smiling mischievously.

            "Or afraid to get revenge, you did said 'You'll pay for this'... so this could be a good way to deal with that." Tala shrugged.

Kai was thinking for a moment, he _did_ said that... then she suddenly catch view of Kira standing next to Velika, who seemed to be arguing about something with the cafeteria lady. He looked closely at Kira, up and down. _Well... she's not ugly... not ugly at all._

            "Fine! I'm in..." Kai said, his eyes never leaving Kira's form.

            "Great that's the spirit!" Max smacked him on the back, and turned to look at Tyson and Rei, who where smirking at the situation.__

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's all people R/R


	3. Behind the lie 3

**Behind the lie**

**Chapter 3**

**Hey everybody it's me kari10 well this a new story hope you like it, by the way I just deserved half credit the other half goes to my friend Velika, I only own Kira and Velika owns Velika, lol. Enjoy the story!!.   
  
Oh! By the way soo sorry if it took so long but to much homework  
  
**~0~ = meanwhile ****

  
~~~~~~~~~~

"What do you mean there's no coffee in this school? What the hell is wrong with you people! It's as if this were a primary school. I bet tea is the strongest thing you've got here." Velika screamed at the cafeteria's cashier lady, who only looked away from the girl's piercing flaming red eyes. When the lady didn't answer, the dark haired widened her eyes in shook. "You don't have tea either, do you?" The lady just shook her head no. Velika let out a frustrated noise and closed her eyes, rubbing her temple with her fingers. "Ok, give me some of that grape juice..." The cashier hurried to bring her a bottle of grape juice and gave it to her quickly. Velika shoved her money to the lady in front of her and walked away, Kira following her. "Can you believe this? No coffee! Not even tea! From now on, I'm definitively bringing my own coffee... with no caffeine in my system, how can I deal with all the stupid people at this school?"

            "I think you're overreacting..." Kira opened her soda and drank some of it, looking straight forward.

            "Overreacting? I am so _not_ overreacting! Don't tell me you wouldn't feel this way if they didn't sell... well, um... I dunno, let say... chocolate! Yeah, chocolate! How would you feel, huh?"

            Kira's face dropped. _No chocolate? Not even one small tiny bar?_ She sighed. "I guess you're right. But anyway, since when are you so addicted to caffeine?"

            Velika stopped in her tracks, her eyes staring into nothing in front of her, a thunder of pain ran through her eyes, but her face remained unaffected. The thunder disappeared just as fast as it started. Kira noticed that her cousin wasn't walking next to her anymore, and looked back at her, the dark haired staring into oblivion. "Since Da—" she stopped, and her voice cracked down, "since nearly ten months ago..."

            Kira's face showed compassion and sadness. She knew what she was thinking about... she knew that Velika was thinking about it again... so much time had passed, and she still didn't speak about this to anyone, not even to her. She always avoided the topic, because she knew Velika weakened each time she mentioned anything about it... and in a way, she knew how she felt. But it was different between the two of them... it was alike... but not the same.

            While both Kira and Velika were lost in their thoughts, two boys arrived next to her. Tala and Kai looked at the two girls confused, the redhead took a step closer to Velika, but she didn't react, she kept looking straight into nothing. "Yo, you there?" He shook her shoulder. The dark haired blinked a couple of times, and slowly brought her eyes to Tala, who was looking down at her slightly puzzled. She shook his hand off her shoulder and walked away, not uttering a single sound.

Kira followed her cousin with her eyes, and looked at the two boys beside her. She sighed and whispered, "You wouldn't understand."

Kai and Tala both stood dumbstruck. "Ok, what just happened here?" Kai asked, Tala only shrugged in response as they both watched them leave.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Velika... Vel, stop, please!" Kira walked up to her cousin and grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to stop and turn around. "Vel, what's up?" The orange haired girl looked up surprised, her cousin looked so vulnerable at the moment... she hadn't seen her like this is a while. She was usually so cold, and never let her face to show any emotion whatsoever... save for indifference, annoyance and anger. Her eyes softened as she took in the look of pain in Velika's eyes.

            The dark haired faced the smaller girl; then lowered her head, avoiding Kira to catch her red teary eyes. "I'm sorry... I... I was thinking about... about it again." Her finch covered her eyes; she brought up one hand and run it over her nose. "I'm ok, I just... I need fresh air; I'm going near the soccer field..." She knew which Kira's intentions were when she took a step forward, but she raised her palm in front of her, motioning the younger girl to stop. "Alone. I must be alone; I need to think about something." Kira nodded, and Velika smiled; then she turned around and left.

            The blue eyed stood alone, thinking about Velika until she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around to meet Kai's annoyed face. "It was rude leaving us like that... I don't like to be treated like that."

            Kira ignored him and looked at Tala, who was next to the gray haired boy. She knew he was thinking of her cousin, and before he could move or talk, she started, "She doesn't want to talk to anyone... she wants to be alone. Please, don't go after her."

            He looked at her, amazed that she knew what he was about to do. "Why?"

            Kai appeared to be really pissed off. "Am I painted or what?"

            She ignored him again, and answered to Tala's question. "It's hers story to tell... and only she alone can decide who's she going to tell. She barely speaks to me about it... I think it's hard for her... hell, it'd be hard for anyone!"

            Tala looked at the short girl in front of him, one eyebrow raised. _What the hell is going on?_

            "Hello! I'm right here you know!" Kai screeched exasperated.

            Kira looked at him, her face unruffled. "Yeah, I know... it's somewhat hard not to notice you."

            Kai smirked. "'Cuz I'm so good-looking? I know..."

            "Don't flatter yourself." The girl rolled her eyes at him. She was about to walk away when another voice caught her ears.

            "Hey, Kira! What's up?" A blonde boy looked at her, grinning widely.

            Another boy with dark hair walked up and stood next to him. "Remember us?"

            Kira looked at them, frowning, trying to remember, and then a mental picture of these boys popped into her mind, except that in it they were smaller versions of themselves. "Max! Rei! How are you guys?" She hugged both boys, as she watched amused Kai's reaction. She looked at them again, and frowned. "Wait! Something here's missing..." She brought her finger to her chin and looked to the ceiling, trying to figure out what was missing. "Oh, yeah... where's Tyson?"

            Rei shrugged. "Last time I was him, he was heading to the soccer field."

Kira's first reaction was to think of her cousin, _I just hope he doesn't find her...._ Not because Tyson was a bad guy, but her cousin just needed some time alone, she knew that a time alone is the best to think... or at least for her.   
            "Yo, Kira why don't you invite us to a tea party, right Kai?" Max said making fun of Kai, but as soon as those words left his mouth, Kira threw him her science book, which was the heaviest of all; Tala and Kai looked at her with wide eyes. "Hey! What was that for?"  Max asked while he rubbed his head. 

            "Why can you just forget it? Gees, what is it with you guys?!!" She said all pissed of, she turned around and started walking to the classrooms again murmuring God knows what words... they seemed like another language... Kai could swear it was Russian.

~~~~~~~~~~

Velika walked on the soft green grass as she looked around the school grounds. _Feh, the school's bigger than I thought._ She sat a couple of meters away from the soccer field, under a thick tree. She grabbed her backpack and took out of it a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. She took one cigarette and lighted it up. "Aaah, fresh air..." she said as she inhaled again. She leaned back against the tree and closed as she continued to smoke. She first smoked when she was thirteen, stopped when she was a little older than fourteen. She had started smoking again for almost a year now, but recently her smoking habits had increased, she smoked a whole pack a day. But she didn't care... she no longer cared... the only reason she had to stop smoking was gone, so she'd keep smoking as long as she lives.

~~~~Flashback~~~~

_A fourteen year old Velika lit up a cigarette and started to smoke; she closed her eyes as she released the smoke. She felt someone grab her cigarette; she opened her eyes angrily as she saw a boy in front of her breaking it. "Hey!"_

_            "You know I don't like it when you smoke... I wouldn't like to hear your lovely voice ruined by larynx cancer, beautiful." The boy looked at her with his beautiful blue eyes as he stroked her chin lightly and brought it up to him. "Beautiful..." he said as he captured her lips with his._

~~~~End Flashback~~~~

            Even with her eyes closed, she felt a tear make it's way down her right cheek. He's gone... my reason is gone. She brought the cigarette to her lips again and continued smoking her thoughts away. 

            "You should stop smoking; you know... it's bad for your health." A male voice said in front of her said.

            "Oh, really? I've never heard of that before." She sarcastically replied and opened her eyes. The man in front of her was obstructing the sun, so his face and body was darkened, his silhouette shinning from the sun light. Even though he was shadowed, she could still see him smile. She rolled her eyes and closed them again.

            "Sarcasm is not necessary, gorgeous. I know it's a bitch that everyone tells you what to do, but honestly, I wouldn't like to hear your lovely voice ruined by larynx cancer." The male said again.

            Velika opened her eyes wide in astonishment and looked up at the man in front of her again. _He... he said the same thing to me... who is this man? _She frowned. "What?"

            "Just what it meant, silly." The guy smiled widely and kneeled in front of her, the sun no longer shadowed him.

            Velika grasped as she saw his face, her eyes suddenly filled with tears as she looked at his face. Her lower lip trembled. "Da-David?"

            The boy frowned when he hear her call another man's name. "No... I'm Tyson."

            She blinked a couple of times and looked at him closely... he was so much like him... except that the boy in front of her had dark chocolate eyes and blue hair instead of those stunning blue-sea eyes and black slightly wavy hair. "Oh, I... I'm sorry. It's just... that you look so much like someone I used to know, I guess." She bowed her head and looked into her lap.

            He looked intensely at her; she was beautiful, even with her eyes teary... she had been at the point of tears when she called him 'David'. _Hmm. Maybe I can make things even more interesting for Tala... it'll be ever harder for him to have her if she's interested in someone else. _He smirked at his thoughts, he would crash Tala's ego and get into her pants all in one pull. He deduced that he remembered her of someone, and he'd use that as a weapon against Tala. "Well, you know my name... I think it's only fair if you gave me yours."

            She snorted; her eyes remained glued to her jeans. "Why would _you_ wanna know?"

            He lifted his eyebrows. "Well, it'd be hard to talk to you if I have no idea of what your name is."

            Velika smiled reluctantly, and looked at him. "You won't give up until I give you my name, will you?"

            "No." He smiled back at her, as he started rubbing Velika's knee with his hand.

            "Velika."

            "Velika." He repeated in a whisper, his voice sounded like a caress to her ears. "We'll be seeing around." His voice, the way of talking, the way he moved... she couldn't help but remember _him_ again. Her glance clouded with tears... she knew she shouldn't be thinking of him again, it was very hard for her to remember him, and yet it was hard for her to _not_ remember him. She looked down at the cigarette in her hand, it was halfway burned. Her eyes remained on it, she brought it up to her lips to smoke again but remembered those words who where spinning around and around in her head. She sighed and lighted it out; she got on her feet and grabbed her bag. Looking at her watch, she saw that it was ten minutes before her next class started, so she headed back to the classrooms, so much going on her mind right know.

~~~~~~~~~~

Finally classes where over, and for the rest of the day, Velika remained deep in thought. She was leaning against one locker, eyes closed, waiting for her cousin to finish changing her books. She still hadn't said anything, and Kira was about to say something when...  
            "Hey!" She knew that voice.

"Hey Tala." Kira said turning around to face Tala and Kai. Tala looked at Velika, who hadn't moved or opened her eyes to acknowledge his presence... she really looked and acted strange but remembering Kira's words he decided to not ask anything at all.

            "Here's your weapon," Kai said and gave her the science textbook she had thrown at Max. Velika opened her eyes and looked suspiciously at her cousin, confused at Kai's word, but Kira didn't say anything, she just took it and put it in her locker and closed it.

            "So... ready?" Tala asked, Kira and Velika look puzzled at him, and asked at the same time, "For what?"

Tala and Kai chuckled, "For our date, duh." Tala said.   
            "Hmm, maybe other day..." Was all Velika said before she walked out of school building, Kira followed her cousin. Tala just looked at the tall girl, she sure was acting strange, and Kai just looked more pissed off at Kira, he was the one who was supposed to be angry and ignoring her not the other way around!

The girls where walking in the parking lot outside school. The dark haired looked at the shorter girl. "So, want me to take you home?" Vel offered Kira. 

            She shook her head. "No thanks... you need time alone, I know you do... I'll just walk." Kira said and smiled at her cousin. 

"Thanks... well, see ya." Velika started walking toward her red jeep, but what she didn't know was that Tala was spying her from far away.

Kira just took another glance at her cousin and started to walk. She walk through the parking lot, where there was only few cars left and she spot Kai's car. She stood there looking at it, she knew she should just keep walking but how she wished to have a car like that. Suddenly she felt a hand in her shoulder.

"What do you want Kai?" Kira asked.

            "Wanna a ride?" He offered but she refused. "No thanks, I'm walking." 

            "What is it to you? You keep starting at my car but you won't get inside!" Kai yelled at Kira.

"What is it that you want from me? Humiliate me??!! Or is this just for fun?!!!" Kira yelled back at him.

            "Get it the damn car, if I don't drive you home my mom is going to kill me." Kai ignored her and gritted his teeth.

            "I'm not getting in." She said.

Kai took her by her waist and pulled her so she was now leaning against the driver's door. One of Kai's hands rested on the door while the other one was griping her wrist. Kira's heart accelerates a little because his face was so close to her. They stayed like that for a minute or two. Finally, Kai spoke. "Get in." He demanded as he threw her hand aside and unlocked his car.

Kira didn't complain this time and got inside the car. The ride was quiet, the whole time Kira didn't look at Kai at all, but she couldn't get out of her head that little scene a few minutes ago. Their faces were so close... almost as if... _Wait! Why am I thinking about this? It's not like I care, hell no..._ Finally Kira could see her house and Kai's house. Kai parked the car and as soon as it has stopped, Kira got out.

            "What not even a 'thank you'?" Kai said in a sarcastic voice

            "Hello!! Did I ever tell you I wanted a ride home??" Kira yelled and started to walk to her house but as soon as she passed Kai house. Martha opened the door.

            "Kira, Kai I see you're finally home, come on in!" Martha said._ Great, what know? _Kira thought as she reluctantly walked inside her neighbors' house.

            "We got great news for both of you..." Martha said as she led them to the living room

            "And?" Kai ask he was curious of this little surprised.

            "Well you see dear, me and Kat are going to be partners at work." Martha said.  
            "Isn't that great hunny, you can see each other more often" Kat said.   
            "How is this great? Besides, don't we already see each other too often?" Kai said.

            "Yeah, he lives next door..." Kira pointed out. Both of them looked at their respective mother, something wasn't right. Knowing their mothers, they had something in mind... and it wasn't going to be completely pleasant.

            "Yes, but this way, when I come to work here o Martha to our house, you can come and study or do homework together." Kat said.

            "It doesn't make sense..." Kira said with a confused look. "Why would I want to study with him? My grades are _way_ better than his."

            Both women ignored her and turned to look at each other. "By the way Kat, I haven't seen your husband ever since you arrived. Is he busy at work?" Those words made Kira go to another world, a deep world... dark and gloomy world. She tried to avoid looking at the other three people in the room as if they had suddenly disappeared. She just kept looking hard at the floor. Kai looked at her, not knowing what was wrong with his mother's question.

            "Oh... he, well, he died... almost one year ago, that's why we decided to move back here." Kat said in a low and sad voice. Kira flinched at the mention of his father's death.

"I'm... so sorry, I had no idea-" Martha didn't really know what to say and was glad when Katherine interrupted her.

"No, it's okay." Kat gave her a sad smile.

            The boy was surprised, and just like his mother, he had no clue of what to say. He cleared his throat and in an attempt to lighten things up he carelessly said, "Hmph, what's the big deal? I don't have a father either," Well, technically he _did_ had a father, but he rarely got to see him at dinner and occasionally on weekends, so it sometimes made him think about him as a real father. He didn't spend that much time with him, and his father tried to make up for lost time with expensive gifts. Kai was very well familiar with being threw money at than receiving as much as a hug from his dad. When he wanted something, it didn't take more than a week for his father to buy it, take it as a replacement for him. His fabulous car was his compensation for his most important soccer game he did not assist to. Sure, he was his biological father, but could that count as a real dad?

"Kai, don't say that!" His mother yelled at him.

"Hmph!" was his answer, while Kira gave him a painful, shocked and hurtful look. _What is he mad about? Al least his dad is still alive, while mine is gone forever!_ She had tears in her eyes, she couldn't completely understand him.

            "How can you say that?" She screamed at him. Kai looked at her, his face still the same cold, unexpressive look but inside he was rather surprised. "At least you do have one!!" Kira yelled. She couldn't stand it anymore, she shook her head as tears streaked her face, her lower lip trembled and she seemed about to say something but she opted to turn around and run away.

            Even though his expression remained the same, he was dumbstruck. _What the hell just happened here?_ He was deep in thought when he was brought back to reality when someone struck him on his head. He put his hand on his head and turned around to see his mother glaring at him. "What was that for?"

            Mrs. Hiwatari scolded and pulled at his ear. "You still have to ask? That was rude Kai, leave alone inappropriate and not true. I want you to go over and apologize to her." He was to complain but the look his mother gave him restrained him. "No buts mister, now go!" She pushed him out the door and closed it behind him. "I'm sorry about that Kat, it's just that lately he and Fredek haven't spent much time together, and thing's are getting complicated, and this is very hard on Kai."

            Katherine sighed and looked at her friend. "No need to apologize, but the same goes for Kira, she hasn't take this whole thing very well, I must say, if it wasn't for Velika, she would be worst."

            "Velika is her cousin, right?"

            "Yes, the girl who had supper with us yesterday. She's been through a lot too, but having each other has made them survive."

            Martha nodded and several silent minutes passed. "Would you like some tea?"

            "Yes, that would be nice..." both women stepped into the kitchen, not saying a word more than what was already said.

~0~

Kai sighed. He was just pushed out of his house by his mother. Although he will never confess this to anyone, he feared his mother, especially when she gave him those menacing looks she used to give him. He shivered at the thought of his mother screaming at the top of her lungs at him and decided it would be better go over and apologize to Kira than face his mother's wrath. He walked to her house, which was right next door and stepped inside. "Hello? Kira..?"

            He looked around the house and decided to go upstairs and look for her bedroom. If his memory didn't fail him, and her living arrangements hadn't change, her room would be on the end of the hallway. He walked directly to the door at the end of the hall and opened it just enough for his head to fit in the gap. Then he saw her, sitting cross-legged on her bed holding a photograph in her left hand while she hugged her enormous white teddy bear. He felt his heart flinch when he saw dark tears running down her cheeks. She sniffled and hugged her bear tighter against her. He gently knocked on the door and whispered, "Hey."

            She quickly cleaned her cheeks with her hands and looked at him. "Hey." He walked inside her room and sat beside her on her bed, he placed his palm on her shoulder but she brushed it away. "What are you doing here?" She asked sharply, her eyes fixed in her blue rug. She could feel his penetrating defiant stare burning at the side of her face, but still she refused to look at him.

            "Sorry," he said quickly, but his voice tone remained unemotional. She turned around to look at him, confusion in her red puffy from crying eyes. Did he just apologize to her? He sighed at her and closed his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that, I swear. I guess I didn't know what to say and I was kind of trying to lighten things up a bit." He stared intensely at her for a while, and brushed her hair away from her face, then chuckled. "Guess it worked just fine, didn't it?"

            She snickered as she tried to choke a sob and looked at her teddy bear in her lap. "You ass..."

            "Since when did we chance topic to my ass?" He mocked her and she hit him playfully in his shoulder, he smiled a bit at her before his features went back to unreadable again. "Seriously, I'm sorry... I didn't know it affected you so much having to talk about your father... why didn't you say anything?"

            Her face shadowed again. "I dunno, I guess I'm still not over it... it's hard for me to talk about it." She remained silent for a while, and then she picked up the picture she was holding before. Kai finally got a chance to look at it. It was a photograph of Kira's parents and her on the beach... it looked no older than a year, so he guessed it was taken considerably recently. Both of them kept looking at the picture, Kai's mind full of possible reasons of what happened to her dad. He almost jumped at the sound of Kira's voice, since he had gotten used to silence. "It happened almost six months ago... he was on a business trip in Chicago, and well... on his way back, the fight he was in crashed due to motor problems."

            "Oh... I'm sorry... I didn't know..." Kai started but Kira's finger on his lips impeded him from continue talking.

            "It's ok, how could you know if I never talked about it?" She stopped and looked directly into his eyes, she frowned. "Still, you should've never said what you said, for common courtesy..."

            He frowned too and looked sideways. "Heh, why should I? It's true. Well, I do have a father, but it's as if I didn't have one. I barely see him, and when I do, he's too busy to talk. I hate him. I'd dare say he gives me money to make up for not being with me..."

            "Money isn't all... but I think he doesn't know how to make it up for you... I'm sure he loves you, you just got to give him time... and-" She stopped, Kai was looking strangely at her, and then she realized it wasn't her place to say such things. "I'm sorry." 

            "No, its okay, maybe you're right." Kai said. 

He was looking at her like that again; she didn't like it... at least not completely. "Guess will be seen each other all day, huh?" Kira said.

            "Yeah..." There were a few minutes of silence.

They looked at each other with a smile in their faces. "Mothers!" both of them cried out, and then burst out laughing.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

There, finish!! Another chapter of behind the lie, chapter 4 coming soon!!

R/R people!!!


	4. Behind the lie 4

**Behind the lie**

**Chapter 4**

**Hey everybody it's me kari10 well this a new story hope you like it, by the way I just deserve half credit the other half goes to my friend Velika, I only own Kira and Velika owns Velika, lol. Enjoy the story!!. OH! And sorry for taking sooo long it's just that velika was on vacation and well I was in final exams hope you like it R/R. Don't forget to give you're opinions about tala and velika and Kai and Kira, bye bye.  
  
**0 = meanwhile ****

Two weeks had passed by, it was now Friday August 27, 2004, and everything was pretty much the same. Velika walked through the parking lot, classes had just ended and her cousin had just declined her offer for a ride home. She took her keychain out of her black backpack and walked to her red jeep. She tossed her backpack to the back seats and climbed onto her car. She grabbed the steering wheel and turned on her car, but stood still for a few seconds before resting her head on it. She sniffed and turned on her CD player, and listened sadly to the lyrics of 'Paperdoll' by Kittie. She cleaned her eyes, hit the gas and got out of the parking lot.

O

Just after she started her car, a silver BMW 330i did the same and followed out of the parking lot and out to the street. Tala had watched her ever since she stepped out of their school and walked toward her car. His aquamarine eyes never felt her as she made her way out of the school. He followed her several blocks, he just had to try and make a move with Velika, he figure out that it wasn't going to be an easy task. First, she barely let him talk to her; she either ignored him or walked away. And second, she seemed she didn't like to be around people a lot. He needed to get close. He needed to speak to her. He needed to get her to like him. He needed to know were she lives. He smirked, he had no idea where that thought came from but he didn't really care. It would be oh so perfect if he knew where she lived... maybe he could ever go to her house and sing to her outside, kind of like a serenade. _Girls think that's romantic... yeah, I'll have her on her back before the school year is over. Hell, if I'm lucky I'll have her before Christmas._ He chuckled to himself and kept following her.

A few minutes later, she stopped the car in the street, and got out and into the largest park of the town. He frowned, what the hell was she doing? He didn't think he lived in a house in the middle of the park. He also parked his car and followed her. He lost her just before he reached the lake. He looked around but saw no one. "Damn." He cursed. Then he saw a petal of a cherry flower fall from the tree next to him. Then another petal followed... and another and another... until he saw the tail of the flower fall near his foot. He lifted an eyebrow and looked up... there was Velika, seated on a branch, pulling the petals of a cherry flower, looking at the river.

_Great! She has no idea I'm here!_ He smirked and climbed up quietly.

O

Velika kept pulling the petals out of the flower, when she ran out of petals, she grabbed another flower. She looked at the lake, so much going on in her mind. Well, not much... just a handsome nineteen year old guy with messy curly dark hair and gorgeous navy blue eyes. She sighed, "David..." She was staring at the lake with longing in her eyes when suddenly a hand poked her rib. She jumped and cried out, "Aaarg!" She lost her equilibrium but before she fell, the hand that had poked her grabbed her waist and pulled her back until her backside was rested against the chest of someone.

"Calm down, Velika... it's me, Tala." Tala's unmistakable voice whispered against her ear, almost in a smoothing tune.

She frowned and turned her hear to see the flame haired boy smiling behind her. She was furious, to say the least. "Are you fucking mad? You almost made me fall! What the hell are you doing here?" She hit the side of his head with her palm, not hard, but just enough so he could feel it.

"Excuse me? I think a 'thank you' would be more appropriate." Tala looked at her, as if she had done something irrational as he rubbed his head.

"Thank you? You want me to thank you?!" Velika couldn't believe this; she was furious at the boy's nonsense and glared daggers at him.

"Yeah, for saving you... don't forget I didn't permit you to fall of this branch." He stated as if it was the most obvious think in the world.

"Saving? Arg! Don't forget that it was you on the first place that almost made me fall down!!!" She roared.

"Well, I think it's matter of how you look at things." He simply stated and smiled at the girl in his arms.

"Oh, I officially have a headache know." She pushed her fingers to her temples and rubbed it in small circles, trying to suppress her anger and frustration towards this boy. "Ok... I'm calmed again. Now, tell me what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well... I saw you drive by and I stopped-"

She cut him off, her eyes widened in disbelief. "You were following me?"

"I wouldn't call it following; it was more like to tag along with you." Tala smiles sheepishly at her,

"Why the hell where you following me?" Velika screamed at him, her lower lip pulled up in a pout, her brows furrowed together. She crossed her arms waiting for an answer.

O

Kira was at her locker getting the books she needed for homework, a few minutes ago she had refused a drive from her cousin, but she didn't quite know why she did that. School was almost empty. She finished packing and decided to go home; she walked down the partially deserted parking lot of the school. What she didn't expect was that, almost at the end of the parking lot, Kai was leaning on his car; his eyes were closed and he had the keys on his hand.

Kira frowned at him and walked until she was in front of him. "What are you doing here? I thought you were already gone" Kira said and Kai looked at her whilst he remembers what Tyson said to him just a few minutes ago.

Flashback

Classes were over and Kai closed his locker and rushed to the door, he was going home.

"Well, see ya..." Kai said goodbye to his friends and grabbed his notebook.

"Hey man, aren't you going to wait?" Tyson asked, making his friend stop and turn around.

"What? Why?" He asked with a puzzled look.

"Is the great Hiwatari Kai backing off?" Tyson teased him. He knew him, when he wanted a girl he always was hitting on her every minute he could but... there was Kira and Kai was already going home? _I better spice things up._ "I knew you wouldn't be able to, you're too chicken... and she's just too good for you, she would never fall for someone like you."

Kai turned to look at Kira, who was talking with Velika near the water fountain. He hadn't tried to make a move on her since their little emotional episode they had two weeks ago. He wasn't so sure about the bet, but he hated being called a chicken. He frowned and looked back at Tyson. "We'll see that."

End Flashback

"Kai..? Earth to Kai..!" Kira said waving her hand over his eyes.

He snapped out and focused his gaze at the girl in front of him. "Sorry, just thinking." He answered.  
"Sure, whatever..." Kira still looked at him with her eyebrows raised; Kai looked at Kira and then grabbed her wrist, then he pushed her against the car door. He looked at her with those deep eyes, Kira sucked in her breath for a moment. "…Kai…" Was all she could say, and it was enough to make Kai smirk. He leaned in closer to her lips. She could fell his breath and was so close, she blushed when she looked how close his lips where to hers, Kai looked at Kira lips then at her eyes. Kira felt her heart beat faster, she could hear her pulse in her ears, everything seem to be in slow motion. She slowly closed her eyes and smiled in anticipation as she waited.

"Get in the car." He said and suddenly let go of her, and was making his way to the driver's door.

Kira opened her eyes and looked at his retreating form and sighed. For one second she actually thought he was going to kiss her. She sighed again and got into his car.

O

Velika kept staring boringly at Tala who was babbling for the last twenty minutes or so, all the words coming out of his mouth where nonsense and incongruent. He began telling her he wasn't following her, but that he amazingly had happened to come across her before entering the park. Then he started talking about how little the world was... before he started debating on whether or not Interpol was a good thing. It was when he mentioned that he had a theory that the CIA was spying students by putting microphones and mini cameras in the blackboards when she exploded. "_Stop it!_ I've had _enough_ of this shit. I do not care about your stupid hypothesis about the CIA planning a complot to reduce recess and increase school hours, which by the way, doesn't make any sense. All I asked you is why where you following me, and when I ask questions I expect direct answers." Tala opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off before he started. "Save it, I don't wanna hear more. Just what I needed... a stalker with stupid ideas of world-wide paranoia." She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"I'm not a stalker." Tala defended himself.

"Then describe yourself and your attitude."

"I... I'm... I'm just a friend that cares about you. Yeah, a friend..." Tala silently hoped she would buy it.

Velika kept looking at him, then raised her left eyebrow and leaned closer to him. "A friend..." Tala nodded, "that cares...?" Tala nodded again. "What would you care about?"

Tala stammered a bit. "W-well, uh, you've been kinda... down... lately. You seem sad all the time... you've been ignoring me and punching me twice as more." A sharp look from Velika warned him not to go too far. "Well, to sum up... you've been um, grumpier..."

The girl with dark hair looked uneasy, as if having an internal debate on whether or not should she open up with him. Finally, she sighed. "I'll admit I've been much more of a bitch than usual."

"Admitting it is the first step to recovery."

She gave him a lopsided grin and turned around to look at the lake. She took her time, and a couple of minutes later she spoke. "I came here to think." She made a pause and looked at him. "It's my special place to just sit and think, no one knew about it. But now, thanks to you, I'll have to find another one."

"Why?"

"I can't pretty much come here to think if I know I can be interrupted by you anytime." She explained as if it where the most obvious thing in the world.

"I promise I won't drop by a lot." He chuckled at her and looked down. "Uh... but isn't this a dangerous place to think."

The red-eyed looked down and knew what he was talking about. "I used to climb trees a lot when I was a kid. I still like to climb. Plus..." she grabbed his jaw and gently made his head turn around, "it was a wonderful view."

Tala looked at the enormous lake, serving as a mirror for the vain sky and the tops of the trees. Even though it was still high in the sky, the sun was beginning to set; the sky's beautiful blue was being painted with orange and yellow, while the white clouds began to resemble pink and purple sugar cottons. Several birds where returning to their nests in the trees, saying good-bye to the sum and preparing themselves to sleep and for a new day tomorrow. "It's still early, almost five thirty. Sunset begins 'till almost seven." The turquoise eyes set upon her and admired her beauty while she contemplated the scene. "It's even more beautiful at sunset."

"Yeah... it's beautiful." He whispered not tearing his gaze from her. It wasn't until the girl turned to look at him when he quickly turned his head towards the lake, pretending to be more interested in the land in front of him than the nymph next to him.

Velika noticed he was staring at her and turned to look at him. The face he did when he quickly turned around and the soft blush in his cheeks made her almost want to laugh, it was just too cute. She suddenly stopped. _Did I just say... cute?_ She shook her head. _I can't think of him that way, or anyone, for that matter. I don't wanna be heartbroken again._ She looked at her feet, which where hanging in the air. She jumped out of the branch and landed on her feed. "Velika?" she heard Tala speak. She turned to look up at him and he opened his mouth again, not looking at her. "So are we cool?" She looked at him curiously, and then he turned around he also jumped down. "Friends?"

She studied him for a few moments before she smiled a little. "Friends," she repeated, and was going to shake his hand, but before she did she stopped. "But this won't mean I'll be nice to you."

"All I'm asking is to not be ignored and hit all the time."

She grinned, "Deal."

Meanwhile Kai was still driving home; he looked at Kira who seemed to be in deep thought. He smirked when remembered what happened just a few moments ago... the site of her with her eyes closed patiently waiting for a kiss. _This is going to be much easier than I thought. _He thought as he looked at Kira from the corner of his eyes, she was just sitting there, but suddenly she brought her hand to her lips and blush. _Heh, she's still thinking about it, huh? That's cute... Hey! Where did that came from? Why the hell am I thinking? I just have to get between her legs to win that stupid bet, and it will all be over. I can get as far away as I can from her. _Yes he will do that, that's the perfect plan but..._Do I really want it to be over..? No! Stop thinking like that, she's just one woman more, she's no different from the rest, you can't fall for her, not her! _He frowned and shook the thought out of his head.

_ I can't believe how stupid I am, to believe that he would kiss me! I just wish he had... Whoa! What? He will never... where did... that came from? We're just friends... right? Ok, who am I kidding? Are we even friends? _Kira looked at Kai, she was so confused, she needed to sort this out. "Hey Kai" She asked when she saw that they were already in garage.

"What?" was his answer.

"Are you still mad about well... you know..." she said not really wanting to touch that nerve.

"What...?" He asked and suddenly realized what she meant. "Oh.., of course, _what did you expect?!_ A little chat could fix it all? Well guess what, it _doesn't_!!" He yelled at her.

Kira clenched her fists in anger. "_Well_, what do you want me to do? I already said I was sorry... its not that big deal, its-"

She was cut off by Kai. "Well, it is for me!"

"What exactly is _your_ problem?!" She yelled.

"My problem?, you wanna know what my problem is?!" he screamed at her.

"YES!"

"_Fine_! _My problem is you_!!!" After he said that, the only sound that could be heard was that of the engine. Kira had her mouth open in disbelief as they stared at each other in the eye. She was shocked to say the least; he was mad, really mad at her. He hated her, she knew that much, but why did he act like that? Why was he like all nice one day and royally pissed the next? Meanwhile, Kai was a little shocked at himself. What gotten into him? First he waited for her at school so he could give her a lift home, and kept thinking about her reaction when he almost kissed her. Hell, the he even thought she look cute! But then... she asked him if he was still mad about that "tea party" many years ago, and he just lost it. He feared he was becoming more sensitive lately and would jump to the slightest provocation. Kira sniffed indignantly and stepped out of the car but didn't make it to her house. Kai kept still for a few seconds until he just turned and went inside his house. He wondered if his thoughts had something to do with Kira's reaction.

Flashback

_ Heh, she's still thinking about it huh? That's cute... Hey! Where did that came from? Why the hell am I thinking? I just have to get between her legs to win that stupid bet, and it will all be over. I can get as far away as I can from her. _Yes he will do that, that's the perfect plan but..._Do I really want it to be over..? No! Stop thinking like that, she's just one woman more, she's no different from the rest, you can't fall for her, not her! _He frowned and shook the thought out of his head.

End Flashback

"Damn it!!" He half-yelled when he closed the door behind him.

"Oh! Honey, you're home... do you want something to eat?" Kai's mother said from the kitchen.

"Whatever..." he muttered as he walked down the aisle to the stairs.

Kai's mother smiled as she stepped from the kitchen, wiping a glass with a piece of cloth. "I already told the maid to cook you something... oh! Isn't Kira coming in?" Her mother asked.

"Huh?" He stopped and looked at her puzzled.

"Well honey, she's been standing like that since you arrived." Kai looked at the window and saw that Kira was still standing there looking somewhat shocked, but then started to walk to her house, with her head down.

He looked at her for a while. "No mom, she's going home." Was all he said and then disappeared up the stairs to his room.

O

_He hates me... I thought he wasn't mad anymore... I guess… I guess its best if I don't bother him anymore. That way I'll be guaranteed that I won't fall for him... I just..." _She opens the door to her place._ "_Mom I'm back!"Kira yelled and made it quickly to her room.__

****

**Well that's all for this chapter hope you enjoy it R/R people XD.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Behind the lie**

**Chapter 5**

**Hey everybody it's me kari10 well this a new chapter hope you like it, by the way I just deserve half credit the other half or more goes to my friend Velika, I only own Kira and Velika owns Velika, lol. Enjoy the story!! R/R. **

0 meanwhile

Kai woke up at the sound of his cell phone ringing; he looked around his drawer and grabbed it. "What?" He said curtly as he answered his phone. "Hey dude." He knew that voice, he groaned. "What do you want, Tala...?" he answered almost knowing what would come next either he made a move with Velika and wanted to brag about it or was going to annoy him about his situation with Kira.

"Well, not much, although... dude, you're losing your touch, I mean you haven't talked to Kira in two days! If you keep this up, you're gonna lose the bet I and I will win" Tala said from the other line of the phone.

"You just had to tell me this, didn't you? Besides, you said you will win, it's not like you have Velika under your command." Kai talked back.

"Well, not exactly... but I'm beginning to gain her trust, we're friends now." Tala said.

"Friends...?" Kai said and began to laugh. "Yeah, ok, you're now friends, wow... that'll get her into your bed in no time. Or is it that you're enjoying being friends with her, now? Wow... so, you sure you're not falling for her?" Kai asked as he arched a brow.

"You wish, but you will see that being friends with her is a good sing as soon as I have her on her back." He alleged trying to convince Kai and himself. "But back to the point, you should try and do something about Kira, try to be nice, don't lose control, say you're sorry... that would do."

"Ok, I'll try..." Kai said reluctantly, he hung up and begin getting ready for school.

Things didn't change much after their big fight, Kai keep giving Kira a ride to school but neither of them say anything during the ride to school. Well... he will try and make a little conversation this time.

0

"Mom I'm going to school." Kira said just as she exited her house and saw Kai getting out of his and walk towards his car.

"Hey, ready?" He smiled a little at her. _Girls love my smile; she'll forget everything about the argument._

"Whatever." She shrugged and got into the car. Kai didn't move, why hadn't it worked? He shook his head and got into his car as well. Kira just keep looking anywhere but Kai. She decided to just stay away from him... it wouldn't matter that he hated her, and she tried to look it in the bright side, that way it would help her to not fall for him.

"So... look about that discussion umm... well..." He trailed off. _Just say 'I'm sorry', it isn't that hard..._ He looked at her, "I'm... so-sorry." Just as those words left his mouth, Kira looked at him with surprise... never had Kai said sorry before... but then again, why was he sorry if she was his problem? They soon arrived at their school, Kai parked the car. He was still waiting for Kira's answer but she said nothing and walked away to school.

"Damn it! Women..." He cursed before following her. Kira was walking through the hallways until she got to her locker. She was still shocked about what Kai had said but pushed it back in her mind. "Let's see... 38... 40... 52" She whispered, then she pulled the lock but didn't open. "Strange..." She tried again. "Fuck! This day can't get any worse." Just then a hand punched her locker, the thing opened up, and she looked up to see none other than _Kai. _She turned around and began getting the books she needed.

"What? No 'thanks'?" he asked as nice as he could.

"Why would I thank you? I didn't ask for your help." She didn't even bother to look at him.

"Why you little-"Kai began but was cut off by his best friend.

"Hey man, hey Kira." Tala greeted them as he approached the lockers.

"Hi Tala," Kira smiled at him. Kai was taken back, was she just smiling? Did he hurt her that much? She didn't talk to him, or wanted to see him, and as far as he could remember those two days that had passed she was smiling less.

"So have you seen, Vel?" Tala asked while looking around.

"No, not really" She said and looked at him a strange way before closing her locker. "Why?"

"Oh... um, just asking, so... I'll see you two later." Tala said and just walked away, not before giving Kai a look. Kai nodded, he understood, he had to get Kira to forgive him. He turned to look at her, "Hey, maybe we could go to watch a movie or something after class..." He asked her and began to follow her.

"Can't, I have some project to finish, so I would be staying late. You don't need to wait, I'll go walking, I already told mom." She picker up her walking and entered to her classroom, leaving Kai standing alone in the hallway.

Tala looked all over the school for Velika. _Where the hell is she?_ He flipped his backpack over his shoulder as he kept searching through every hallway. He had been everywhere! The cafeteria, the auditorium, the labs, the gym, every classroom she had classes in, even the library. _There's a place I've never been before... she's the first girl I'm after that actually likes to read._ He shrugged. He continued walking until he reached the door at the end of the hallway, that door leaded to the soccer field. Well, he didn't really know if Velika liked soccer or any sport at all, but even if she did, practices didn't start until after classes. He stood there for a few minutes pondering whether or not he should look for her there. He reached out to push the door but he stopped before reaching it. He shook his head and stepped back. _She won't be there... maybe she didn't come to school today._ Tala turned around and started walking again. A few seconds later he heard the door open, he didn't mind much and continued his journey to his classroom.

"So what are you doing after school, Velika?"

That made him stop and he turns around quickly; there was Velika at the end of the corridor, looking quite breathtaking. The sun was shining behind her and the wind blowing made her loose hair wave in the air. She wore some tight gray jeans with a silver chain, a long-sleeved fishnet black blouse underneath a red t-shirt that said Me So Bitchy, with the logo of a very famous Japanese car label. She didn't have a drop of make-up today, but she still looked beautiful. She turned around to the blue haired boy behind her and gave him a small smile before answering. "I'll be at practice..." That's when Tala noticed the boy too. He frowned deeply as he eyed the tall boy smile down at Velika, as he remained pushing the door open so she could step in. _What the fuck is Tyson doing with Velika?_

"Oh yeah, I forgot... that's why you where speaking with the coach earlier today." They both walked calmly down the aisle until they looked up to see an angry Tala standing in the middle of the deserted hallway.

"Oh, what's up, Tala? What are you doing here all by yourself?" Tyson asked with a smile. When Tala didn't answer, he smirked. _Feh, he's already jealous, this is just perfect. Let's see how long it'll take him to realize it._ He looked down at his watch. "Oh, I've gotta go. I have class on the third floor. Well, see you later Velika, Tala."

Velika waved good-bye to Tyson with a small smile and turned to look at Tala, who had his eyebrows furred. "Hey Archie, where'd ya leave Reggie?"

"Where were you?" He asked curtly.

The girl was taken aback; she had never heard Tala speak as cold as he was doing right now. "Uh, at the soccer field...?"

"Why? And why was Tyson doing with you?" He asked again, the same sharp tone.

"I enrolled myself in the soccer team... and I happen to run into Tyson. We were talking-"

"How do you know him?"

"We met the other day in—wait, what am I telling you all this? What's with the interrogatory?" Velika snapped at Tala, who cringed a little and lost that frown in his face. "God's you don't have to be so paranoid. We were talking, that's it. No harm done. Geez, Paulisevich... that we're friends doesn't give you the right to interrogate me for everything I do." She started walking and Tala had no choice but to follow her. "Anyway, what are you doing here? This isn't a very common corridor when there's five minutes left for classes to start."

"I was looking for you." He blushed as he looked down. _Wait a second, I don't blush! What the hell is wrong with me? First, I get mad at seeing Velika with Tyson, and then I blush? Even though, I still don't like the fact that he's hanging around with her. After all, he knows of the bet, he can screw things up for me._

Velika looked up to Tala and gave him a weird look. "Why where you looking for me?"

The redhead raised his head but didn't turn to look at her. "When I arrived, I saw Kira and Kai there but you weren't there."

"So...?"

"So I went out to look for you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well..." he trailed off. _Think fast, Paulisevich! Say something, anything! _"Uh... well, this is our first day being friends." _Fuck, anything but that would've been better. _He looked over at Velika who had an eyebrow lifted. After some seconds of staring at him, she smiled. "You're odd, Tala."

Tala was mesmerized with her smile. That he remembered, she didn't smile much, and when she did it was just a tiny one. The one he was receiving today was absolutely beautiful, it was wide and sparkling. Her whole face brightened up when she did that. He kept staring at her, "You know, you should smile more often... you have a really great smile."

The smile on Velika's face dropped right away. "I don't smile. I have no reason to."

"Then what would you call it, then?"

"I-uh, facial spasm," Velika answered quickly and picked up her pace towards the brown wooden door in front of her, opened it, and stepped inside, trying to avoid more questions from the redhead.

Tala was left behind and he watched Velika enter their classroom, he sighed and closed his eyes. "Yeah, right..." He imitated the girl and opened the door to step inside, initiating a new day of school.

School passed by quickly and through all the classes Kai was trying to be as nice to Kira as he could, but she just keep ignoring him, which pissed him off and almost made him yell at her, again, but when we was about to, he managed to regain his control. After school, Kira stayed late to finish some homework, it was at 5 o'clock when she finished and made her way to the exit just to find the school empty, expect for some people in the library, teachers, students in detention... and Kai? HE was in the parking lot resting against his car with his eyes closed.

"What are you doing here?" She asks as she got closer him.

"Well, I decided maybe I could give you a ride home..."

"No thanks, I already told you not to wait for me! What are you, my boyfriend?! Why do you keep following me all day?!" She half-yelled at him. That was the last string for Kai; he got closer to her and looked at her.

"That's _it_! I _try_ to be _nice_ with you all day, but you keep pushing me _away_, and I stay late _just_ to wait for you and you just come _and yell to me_?!" He yelled.

"_Nobody_ told you to wait, or _act nice_ towards me!" Kira said also yelling at him.

"What do you want from me, eh? I said I was sorry, I'm being nice... what else do you want?!" He asked frustrated.

"_Nothing_! I don't-" Then the image of her and Kai about to kiss appeared in her mind. _Why am I thinking of this right now? _She cleared her throat. "I don't... want anything from you."

"Then tell me how can you forgive me?" He asked.

"It's not like you care..." she whispered. They both looked at each other's eyes, they were both angry. Kai looked at her for a moment, her face and her eyes showed anger, but also, she seems to want something, and they also show sadness.

Without saying something and in one quick move he kiss her, Kira didn't have time to react and before she knew what was going on, she felt Kai's lips on her. She was shocked, they kept staring into each other's eyes... and with out knowing it, Kira slowly closed her eyes and gives in. Kai bit her lower lip making her gasp and took advantage of that to deepen the kiss and French-kiss her. Slowly they separated; Kira looked at him, with a total different look than just minutes before, Kai leaned forward to brush his lips with hers and said to her almost a whisper. "This is what you wanted, isn't it...?"

Kira just stood there for a couple of seconds, Kai just smirked seeing how much effect he had on her but then he felt a sharp pain on his right cheek. "You idiot..." Kira had just slapped him; she looked at him with tears in her eyes and shook her head. She grabbed her things and ran out of the school towards her house.

Kai just stood there and looked how Kira ran away; he brought his hand to his cheek where she had slap him just some seconds ago. "Way to go, Kai." Kai didn't even need to turn around, he knew it was Tala. "Now you've done it..." He stated flatly.

"Whatever..." Kai muttered and started to walk away.

"What's your problem, man? You're totally out of character, knowing you, you would already have her on you bed!" Tala alleged; this made his friend stop.

He didn't turn around. "Well... there's just something about her... and I just can't bang her and that's it. I don't know... she's too innocent, too... cute." His last words were barely above a whisper.

"What's with you and the word 'cute' lately?" Kai turned around towards his friend and kept listening. "You never used to say some girl was 'cute', they were always 'hot' or 'attractive'... even beautiful, but not 'cute'. And you keep referring to Kira as cute, even though she's hot, beautiful and attractive." The flame haired guy said, earning a glare form the dark haired when he said Kira was all that. Tala kept looking at him, he was almost sure he was falling for the girl, which maybe wasn't so bad. Not receiving an answer, he continued. "Well, Kai, they sure are not like the others," he said referring to Kira and Velika, Kai looked at his friend with his eyebrow raised, but Tala didn't notice or didn't care, "but don't worry I'll fix things for you... However, right now I have to find Vel. See ya." Tala said and started to walk to the soccer field while he made a little call on his mobile.

Kai looked his friend go away. He sighed. _What's wrong with me?_ Kai thought as he got inside his car, he just sat there for a few moments staring at nothing, and then he brought his fingers to touch his lips. He could still taste Kira's lips on his. He smiled but stopped at this sudden thought, he wanted to kiss her again...

It was Velika's eleventh lapse around the field when she stopped to catch her breath. She bent down and rested her hands on her knees; her face was flushed from the sun and the exhaustion of running around the field, she had tied her hair in a ponytail that was currently lying over her shoulder hanging in the air and had changed her other clothes for a very small deep pink short and a white t-shirt with pink letters spelling 'Bitch'. She looked at some random spot in the ground, thinking, while panting heavily. _Fuck_. She stood upright quickly and walked towards her bag, dragging out a bottle of water. She drank half of it and poured a bit over her face. Suddenly she frowned and kicked a pebble that was near her foot. She stared at it as it rolled forward about five meters before leaving motion. _Why the hell can't I stop thinking about him?_ Her eyebrows maintained furrowed; ever since this morning, she couldn't stop thinking about Tala and what he had said to her.

Flashback

"You know, you should smile more often... you have a really great smile."

End Flashback

She finished her water and crumpled the bottle, before throwing it to a trash can near by. _So he said I had a beautiful smile, big deal. He could say it to anyone... and yet I can't stop thinking about it._ She exhaled and was about to start her next lapse but someone calling her name made her stop. She turned around to see Tyson jogging to where she was. "Hey, Tyson... what are you doing here?"

The boy arrived next to her and smiled. "I'm on the male soccer team."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Velika asked.

He just shrugged. "And how's your first training day going?"

"Ok, I guess. The coach wants us to just run around the field, twenty lapses. I've only got nine more to go. Then I have to go fifty sit-ups and two hundred abdominals." Velika turned to her left to see her coach yelling at her to continue. "I must continue... I still have a lot to do."

"Sure... I'll be seeing you around." He waved the girl good-bye, and looked her continue running. Since her back was to him, he leaned his head to the side to check out her ass.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

A sharp voice startled him. Tyson turned his head around and saw Tala, who was glaring at him, above his shoulder. He smirked, "Hello to you too, Tala."

The turquoise eyed boy ignored him and asked again sternly. "What the hell are you doing here, Granger?"

He turned his head back towards the field, and saw Velika running at the other side of it. "I have soccer practice, like I have for the last two years."

Tala looked uneasy, he didn't really believe him, but he did know he was in the soccer team ever since they entered high school. He turned to look where the other boy was staring, and found the person he was looking for. He frowned. "Are you sure you aren't here because of her?" He heard the boy in front of him chuckle.

"You are quite the observer, aren't you?" Tyson turned back to look at him and gave him a lopsided grin.

"Fuck you. What the hell are you doing hanging around Velika?" Tala grabbed him by the collar and pulled him closer.

Tyson chuckled and answered calmly. "We're just friends, why, is it illegal being around her?"

The red head remained silent for several seconds, at last, he replied in a deep voice. "No, it isn't illegal... but you know of the fucking bet, and I don't want to risk losing it because of you."

Tyson removed the other guy's hands off of him and pushed him and started walking towards his soccer teammates. "Relax, I won't tell on you..." Tala sighed in relief until he heard the blue haired talk again, "but the fact that you made a bet to get into her pants doesn't mean she's yours exclusively... so I can be with Velika as much as I want." He resumed his walking until he reached his teammates.

Tala didn't move at all, he was shocked about what Tyson had just said. Was he really after Velika or did he just said what he said to piss him off? He frowned; he didn't like what he had just heard. But what pissed him off the most was that he knew that everything he had said was truth.

Tala waited next to Velika's stuff until her practice was over, and once she was making her way to him, he stood up and handed her the towel she had left above her bag. "Thanks..." she took the towel, "what are you still doing here? Don't tell me you where here the last two hours?" When he nodded she asked again, "Why? Didn't you get bored?"

"Actually, I found your soccer practice to be quite entertaining." He stood next to her while she went through her stuff and retrieved a bottle of water.

He heard her snort. "What you fount to be 'quite entertaining' was a bunch of teenage girls wearing very tiny shorts and tight t-shirts."

"I wouldn't say a bunch... my eyes where set upon the same girl all the time..." He whispered against her ear.

Velika shivered at his closeness and his hot breath on her neck, but she convinced herself it was because she was still hot from doing all that exercise and the wind's air was somewhat chilly. "Of course you did." She grabbed her stuff and started her way to the parking lot. Tala hurried up and walked next to her. She looked at him, an eyebrow rose, "Why are you following me? Didn't we have this conversation before?"

"Oh, I'm not following you... I'm just walking you to your car."

Velika smirked, "To make sure I get to my car all safe and sound?"

"It wouldn't hurt..." he shrugged.

They continued their way until they where both in front of Velika's jeep. "My complete gratitude, my knight in armor, without thee, who knows what could have had happened to me." She faked a voice of an English damsel in distress and covered her forehead with her hand.

He chuckled at her for a moment, and then his face grew serious. "Listen, Vel... I was wondering-"

"Goodbye Velika! See you tomorrow! And goodbye to you too, Tala." Tyson's voice ringed in his ears.

Velika waved him off and said goodbye to him too. Tala, ignoring the interruption by the dickhead, went on. "As I was saying... I was wondering if you'd like to go to the movies tonight with me..." Velika kept staring at him as if he'd just lost his mind, "As friends, of course."

She hesitated for a few seconds but finally nodded. "Ok, we'll meet each other at the movies at eight." She got into her car and turned on the engine.

"W-wait! Shouldn't I pick you up?" The guy said frantically.

"No... That would be a date... friends meet each other at the movies. Well, don't be late." She stepped on the gas and waved him goodbye, while he stood there staring at her car disappear. He sighed, getting Velika would be the hardest thing he'd do in his entire life.

Kira went to her house; she couldn't believe what Kai had said to her. Didn't he felt the way she felt? _But...What?.....What do I feel for him?_

"Oh! Honey, you're home..." Her mom said when she looked at her daughter enter the house.

"Yes mom..." She knew it wasn't a question but she answered anyway.

"These flowers just arrived for you, dear..." Her mother smiled and gave her a wonderful bouquet of pink roses.

Kira grabbed them and arched an eyebrow, looking up from the flowers to her mother. "From whom?" She asked.

"Well, you have to find that out, don't you think?" Her mom winked at her and went to the kitchen.

Kira looked at the flowers and went to her room. When she arrived to her room she closed the door behind her. She looked at the flowers again and smelled them. She smiled, they really smelt beautiful, and then pick up the letter. She read out loud: "I'm sorry for everything, I know I'm a jerk. Again I'm sorry, I really am. Kai"

She reread the letter twice, and still was doubtful about what she was reading. He was apologizing, and really meant it, she smiled and touched her lips, thinking of the kiss. What did she felt for him?, what she felt for him... was... is... _I love him..._

Her smile grew larger as she held the card that had made it all so obvious to her, and then she went for some water for the flowers downstairs. When she went to the kitchen to gather a vase she saw that her mother and Kai's where there. And they were talking.

"Oh! I'm not sure if he'd like that..." Her mother said.

"Hello, Kira, darling... will you come to Kai's party? It's this Friday..." Kai mother said. "There will be an orchestra playing, oh, and it's formal..."

_ Formal? What kind of party will that be? _She thought as she looked at Kai's mom with an incredulous look in her face. Then she remembered Kai's letter and an idea went to her mind. "Um... Mrs. Hiwatari?" she started.

"Yes, dear?" She replied.

"Umm well... maybe Kai won't like that..." Kira said.

"Oh... well, then what would he like?" she asked and Kira gave her some ideas. In the end Mrs. Hiwatari suggested that Kira planned the whole party. "Remember, if you need any money just ask and I'll tell my husband to give it to you to pay that group you say my son likes to play at his party." She smiled.

"Um sure, thanks..." She said.

"Oh! No, thank you darling..."

She had all planed, she would have Kai's favorite band to play at his party, his favorite cake, and all his friends and other people would be there, she just had to ask Tala to deliver the invitations and that would be it. Most of it will be a surprised for Kai, since he expected a fancy party with an orchestra. She smiled to herself and started making the invitations. _This will be perfect._

Sorry for thaking a while to update but here it is chapter 5


	6. Autor Notes

Hey everybody! I'm sorry, I know it's been two years since we updated but I haven't been able to get a hold on velika. I think is been one year since I talk to her and she was busy with school and everything and well I haven't talk to her since then.

I been trying to contact her but no luck, I really want to continue the story but I just feel bad if I do it with out her and well probably wont be that good haha P.

So I'm going to try and contact her and thanks to everybody who left a review and sorry too keep you waiting.

See u later guys!

Kira


End file.
